Directions
by Professor Mist
Summary: Not all ninja are born with a good sense of direction. Oneshot.


Same story, a few changes, and an ending which I decided was okay. By the way it is somewhat of crossover between Bleach. I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

…

…

…

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted as he took yet another hit from the strange man in front of him.

"Hmm," The man said in thought, "How weak. No matter, it is time I wrap things u—" Suddenly, he coughed up a large amount of blood on the grassy plains he stood on.

"Fuck you!" Naruto snarled in response, the Kyuubi's chakra flaring with rage and malice.

Kimmimaro, however, didn't respond, preferring to wipe the blood off his face. As soon as that action was done, he positioned his body in a taijutsu stance which signaled the beginning of his offensive against the enraged jinchuuriki, all the while taking out a bone from his spine.

Naruto responded to this by raising his fingers to a cross and creating around 100, if not more shadow clones. They all prepared to attack, but what happened next was something none of them were prepared for.

Kimmimaro tensed in preparation of an attack and then suddenly disappeared. The next thing Naruto knew was that all his clones had disappeared and that Kimmimaro was quickly heading towards him, as if he knew that this was the real Naruto. Naruto prepared himself to retaliate, a clone right next to him, already in the midst of preparing a rasengan. But, before Kimmimaro could do to Naruto what he did to almost all his clones, a green blur suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him away.

Naruto looked at the figure in surprise, losing his earlier rage and anger. "Lee! What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun, go on after Sasuke. I shall defeat this youthful foe for you!" He exclaimed.

"What! There's no way I'm leaving you behind. You're probably still hurt!"

"No need to worry, Naruto-kun! My flames of Youth shall not burn out. I shall catch up with you as soon as this youthful opponent has been vanquished by my flames!"

Naruto was a bit reluctant at first, but he soon realized that he should probably go and started sprinting off in the direction he saw Sasuke going towards.

Kimmimaro tried to intercept him, but Lee, using his speed immediately distracted him by going on the offensive and thus, by extension, forcing Kimmimaro to go on the defensive. "I am sorry, my youthful opponent, but I cannot allow you to pass!" Lee shouted before beginning to attack.

Kimmimaro had no choice but to defend. "No worries, I'll get him after I finish you."

…

…

…

Naruto ran. And ran. And ran. But no matter where he ran through the thick green forest, he could not seem to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He shouted, hoping to get some response, but he received none.

He was starting to get desperate. He really needed to get to him quick otherwise Orochimaru just might've got himself a new toy to play with.

The thought made him shudder and gave him a new sense of motivation which let him continue to run, all the while screaming out Sasuke's name louder, trusting his trusty sense of direction to help him along the way.

What he didn't actually know was that he was heading, not in Sasuke's direction, but actually in a completely different direction.

…

…

…

Sasuke stood on top of Uchiha Madara's head at the Valley of the End, waiting for his best friend and rival. He knew he would come. He was sure of it. There was no way the dobe would let him go without a fight. A smirk travelled onto his face thinking of the power he could gain by killing Naruto, and at the chance of seeing himself measured upon someone he considered his equal with the new power granted by the cursed seal.

His common sense screamed at him to leave, to escape to Orochimaru just in case someone other than Naruto, someone much stronger, arrives and takes him back to Konoha, but the more arrogant side of him felt that he was unbeatable thanks to his new power that Orochimaru gave him.

He waited for five more minutes before frowning. Naruto should've been here by now. Those Sound five couldn't have possibly beat Naruto. He decided to wait 3 more minutes before leaving. If Naruto didn't arrive in three minutes, he was as good as dead in Sasuke's eyes, which was no big deal as he was going to kill him himself. He could get a new 'best friend' at Sound which Orochimaru would gladly allow him to kill.

And so he waited.

Two minutes and 45 seconds later Kakashi landed before him.

Kakashi looked at him, disappointed while Sasuke looked at him crazily.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted insanely as tensed to attack his former sensei with the curse seal.

But before Sasuke could even twitch, Kakashi had knocked him unconscious, heaved him over his right shoulder and had started his trek back towards Konoha with the med-nins, showing why he had been an Anbu captain.

One thing, however, escaped his Anbu captain mind, a certain blonde haired knucklehead who was nowhere to be seen.

…

…

…

As soon as Kakashi got back, he handed Sasuke over to Anbu for detainment. Giving a single nod to the Anbu, Kakashi made his way over to Tsunade's office to report his findings.

"Report," Tsunade asked in a voice that left no room for arguments.

Kakashi reported everything he had seen and heard so far from the medic-nins, including the battles, the genins' conditions, everything.

"And what of Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"…Naruto?"

…

…

…

"Huh?" He paused to think about what the orange haired person in front of him had said and suddenly screeched, "WHAT! What do you mean 'what is Konoha'? And what's this Karakura town you keep talking about!?" He moaned into his hands and exclaimed to the sky "WHERE THE HELL DID I END UP!?"

…

…

…

Yeah I reposted this, fixed a few mistakes, reworked a few of the conversations and added an ending since I don't look like I'll update this anytime soon soooo it'll be a one-shot. I'd really appreciate any tips concerning dialogue and how to make it more natural for any future writing I may or may not do.


End file.
